


My soulmate is still better than yours

by iTsOnLyMe_654



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Idiots in Love, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTsOnLyMe_654/pseuds/iTsOnLyMe_654
Summary: Soulmate aus Identifying soulmark story. It's Kagehina eek.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	My soulmate is still better than yours

Across his left shoulder has always been a picture of a volleyball. This was the exact mark his soulmate would have. At the exact place.

Hinata stared at the stars, thinking. What would his soulmate be like? He wanted someone who also loved volleyball, someone who would challenge him, someone who’d be there for him, someone he could grow with.

“Oniichan! Mum’s telling you to go back inside!” yelled his younger sister Natsu.

Sighing, he got up and walked back in. He should go to bed early considering he had volleyball practice early tomorrow morning.

“Oi! Boke! You’re 2 minutes late!” yelled his friend Kageyama from the doorway of the gym.

2 minutes late was not 2 minutes late to practice. He was two minutes later than kageyama.

“Baka. I’m still an hour early to practice!” he yelled back.

Since the doors were still locked, Hinata got out his own volleyball and threw it to Kageyama.

Together they practiced setting and spiking for an hour before a drink break. 

“Hey Kageyama, have you got a soulmark?” asked Hinata out of the blue.

“Obviously. I bet I’ll find my soulmate before you find yours” Kageyama challenged.

“No way, I’ll be first. My soulmate is probably 50x better than yours anyway.”

“No. Your soulmate will probably match you and be stupid. My soulmate is clearly going to be better.”

This ironic debate was walked in on by the others, who opened the gym.

“Guys, I am sure your soulmates will be equally wonderful.” Sugawara smiled.

The idiots huffed with a ‘but mine is better’ and went inside.

Why was it that Kageyama and Hinata were able to pull off any combination, any move, and play volleyball together so well?

As Hinata blindly spiked another of Kageyama’s sets and scored a point, everyone smirked.

They were nothing less than soulmates.

After the practice, all the guys left to go get changed into their school uniform.

And like the gods were forcing him to, Hinata looked over at Kageyama’s left shoulder.

What he saw.

“KAGEYAMA! WHY DO YOU HAVE MY SOULMARK ON YOUR LEFT SHOULDER?” Hinata yelled at him, pointing like a madman.

The dead silence was interrupted by everyone’s laughing. Even Daichi was grinning a bit.

Kageyama and Hinata stared at the others blankly.

Sugawara walked over to the two boys.

“Do you know what it’s called when two people have the same soulmark, most probably in the same place?” he asked the children.

Hinata nodded. “Yeah. Soulmates.”

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Oh.

Oh.

Hinata looked back to Kageyama with a smile on his face. “Yeah, my soulmate is still better than yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> life is so screwed


End file.
